


Heart of the Sword

by Serenade



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), F/M, Loyalty, Protectiveness, Swords, ToT: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/pseuds/Serenade
Summary: Csethiro and the sword.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



They staggered out of the smoke together, Csethiro a half step ahead of Maia, ready to bar the way should further attackers appear. The ballroom was still full of stunned and coughing people. But it was only friendly faces that converged on them in a rush, pale with dread and relief. "Serenity!"

Blood stained the white brocade of the imperial robes. Maia said, "It is not ours. Csethiro-zhasan--"

They all turned to her in alarm, but she waved a shaking hand. "We are not hurt." The blade of her sword was dark and wet.

***

The masquerade ball had been a disaster, Csethiro thought dismally. Maia really had the worst luck with them.

She sat by his side, while Kiru examined him for injury. It would be her own turn next. No one had been badly hurt by the smoke bombs, and the only casualties had been the assassins. The man she confronted had not expected her to draw her sword, let alone use it. When she closed her eyes, she still saw his shocked face when her blade slid into his chest.

She had dreamed of being like the legendary Golden Cavalier. She had practised duelling an opponent, many times. She had never practised this.

Her costume was torn at the sleeve and shoulder, where the assassin had gashed it. It stung. Perhaps his knife had grazed her skin after all.

But not the emperor, she thought with fierce satisfaction.

***

Maia had offered Csethiro the sunblade to wear with her costume.

"This was my gift to thee," she protested.

"But thou hast the skill, and I do not." With a smile, he added, "Besides, it looks better on thee."

It did look fine, worn at her belt, not simply lying in a velvet case. Untarnished and shining with inner light. It felt like part of her.

***

They lay together beneath the canopy of the bed, breathing in the dark. Beyond the curtains, a guardian shadow kept watch. Momentary peace won by eternal vigilance.

Csethiro wondered if Maia were as unsettled as she was. She brushed the old scars on his arm. He abhorred violence. He had suffered under its hand. And now her hands had dealt it. Could he look at her the same, after this night?

While she was thinking, his hand reached for hers. "I used to dream about becoming a nohecharis," Maia said. A quiet confession, delivered in the dark. "A maza. Someone who could protect the emperor with his magic."

She understood what he was saying. More than that, he understood what she was not saying.

She clasped his hand. They fell asleep holding onto each other.


End file.
